inside_your_mindfandomcom-20200215-history
Colion Of A Colion
Plot Wes & His Father Argue Abut Stuff While Ransik Kiddnapps Jen For The Red Ranger So He Can Fight Him Transcript Ransik U Worthless Fools Nadira U Always Go Shopping Frax Ur Always Being A CorwadAnd Gluto ur a pig Gluto Fat Belly Fat Belly Ransik Thats Wat I Mean Frax Kiddnapp The Pink Ranger So Wesley Can Go After her cos shes his love Ransik Not a bad Idea I Like that Frax Yes np Master Fransik Wes Yesa my father Was Being a retart Mr Colion Wesley Polons Please Come To My Office Wes Yea No Mr Colion y Wes cos im runninng Out Of Time For Yea Bullshit Mr Colions u tallk bullshit Dont Act Wes Hey ur a lazy fat Pig Razp Yes Take Tis CRASH Wes HEY U OLD MAN WTF R U 67 Mr Colion no Im 65 Very Close M8 Wes Rlly Mr Colion no im 56 Rlly Wes Oh Whatever Mr Colion ur a Idiot Wes I Will Punch u Into A Bucket Mr Colion Bring It On Tuff Guy Wes Tough Guy Yea YeaYea Mr Colion :P Lucas Yes A fight between Mr Colions & wes Jen Tis Is Just Foolishness Ransik Yes It Is CRAASH Trip Commbind Ransik Put That Shit Away Wes Ugh Im Sik Of UI Just Careing abut ur bussness Mr Colion Keep Outta My Bussness Ransik So Pink Ranger U Think Ur Tough Ur Weak As Piss Jen :( Ransik Come Frax Finsh Her Frax Yes Lucas Commbind CRASH Frax ugh......Ransik Blue Ranger Hit Me hard Ransik Shes Mine Lucas Here Now Ransik GIVE MW PINK RANGER BAK OR IL DERSTROY U Lucas Sorwad Of Sparro Strike CRASH Frax Ur Mine Lucas Saber Strike CRASH Wes Ok Old Fuck U Wanna Apeace of Meeee Frax Hahaha Liucas Strike CRASH Frax Ugh Razp Frax Go The Rangers r Mine Wes Ha Im Going To Fuck U Up Jen Commbind CRASH Razp Ha CRASH Lucas Hey Razp Sorwad Of Sparro Strike CRASH Razp No- CRASH Ransik So U Fools Destroyed My Warrior Flodge Power Wes Oh Yea Huh Mr Colion GTFO Wes Fine Oh No Jen Chrno Megazord alex jen u must use the Spin Turbo To Finsh This Guyt Jen yes Alex Turbo Spin CRASH Razp Imposs- Gotya CRASH Wazp U Really Think Ur Megazord Will Destroy me Jen Yea Alex jen u must use the Fire Saber To Destroy razp Hes A Strong Warrior Jen Fire Saber CRASH Ransik Useless Fools Frax Ur the useless fool here Il Strike U Out Then The Rangers Mr Colion ugh Wes is a fool Tv Reporter The Qautem Morpher Has been Found Mr Colion Wat Yes That WasThe Morpher That Eric Had After He Came Il Get It Frist And Become The 6th Time Force Ranger And Wont Revlie Myself Till The Finale Of TF Then Destroy Wes And His Friends Befor4 Eric Comes MAWAWAWAWAWA Look Out Wes Im Abutr To Join The fight The End/To Be Contined.... Category:A Arc Ep Category:Power Rangers Time Force Episode